powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Deathwish Invictus/Character Sheet
Name: 'Inferno '''Powers: 'Empathic Fire Manipulation, Absolute Immortality, Absolute Strength, Planeswalking, Teleportation, Conscious Spatial Awareness,Infrared Vision,Fire Manipulation and Power Anchoring. 'Team: '''The Enforcers '''Personality: '''Headstrong, Short-Tempered and Grumpy. '''Background: '''Inferno is a superhuman from a diffrent Universe, in which he lived on the planet Astral. Astral had always been at war, for billions of years. Finnaly, after 19 and a half billion years of war, Inferno decided to leave his home planet in the care of his second-in-command, A superhuman warrior called Shard. Inferno fled to an alternate reality of earth, built by his father to...experiment with earth by use of Astrillians and other superhumans. After he went to earth, he created a team called the Enforcers and together they worked to keep order in the reality of earth that they called home. '''Base of Operations: '''Key Island, located in the middle of the bermuda triangle. '''Moral: '''Anti-Hero, but not a villain '''Team Members: '''Inferno, Phantom, Hyper, Tornado and Katana. '''Theme Song, everyone needs one!: '''Indestructible by Disturbed '''UPDATE 1: '''On earth, the superhumans sent there are called P.O.Ps (People of Power) which are born randomly on Astral. Since the world of Astral is always at war, the people had no time to create recreational shows, meaning that their down time, well, downed them. The P.O.Ps were sent to collest earth rec and bring it back to Astral. '''UPDATE 2: PICTURE!!!! '''oh and boring Astral planet descriptions...'PICTURE! Astral: Plant life, life, cities, and people. Plant Life: The plants main colours on Astral are made up of Green (fruits, veg) Orange (Leaves, and stuff) and Dark Brown (Twigs,Branches,Trunk.) there are 18 listed plants Life: the animals of Astral are all very deadly and reptillian, meaning they all lay eggs. there are 18 species of animal in total. Cities: The Two cities of Astral are called Tesla, The Silver City and Nucleus, The Corrupted City. Tesla is the good guys (Inferno, Shard) and Nucleus the bad bad baddies (Phantom(for a while, and is this a bracket in a bracket...), Agony) People: The people of Astral sport medieval type clothing, robes and such. normal mortal people have elf-like ears and have either silver or white hair/eyes (in Tesla) or black and purple or white hair/eyes (in Nucleus). Now onto the pic....pretty cool huh? UPDATE 3: Energy Sources and Solar System, Infernos Occupations. ' Astral, and i know this is totally cliche but i like it, has two sons. it also has quite advanced tech, allowing them to generate power even stronger then fusion with solar power, meaning a clean, efficient way to keep the planet running (and the guns) Astral is the only planet in its solar system, because it is exactly 353 times the size of earth (freakin' huge) accompanied by ever-burning two blue hypergiants and a green moon. the days are 42-hours long and the planet is made up of two continents, one for Tesla, one for Nucleus. The water is also greeeeeeen. '''Infernos Occupations: '''City/Continent leader, Soldier, Superhuman Hero (Ultra), (superhero is copyrighted, did you not know that?) '''UPDATE 4: NUCLEUS/TESLA-LIKE CITY PICS AND COLOUR SCHEME OF TESLA/NUCLEUS ' 'Tesla: ' ' ' '''NUCLEUS: ' ' These pics arent the real ones, they just help you to get an idea of how they look Tesla Colour: Silver and white Nucleus Colour: Purple and Black UPDATE 5:Armies and Tech Astral is full of superhuman beings calleb 'Ultras' who are absolute immortals and posses extreme amounts of arcane (not magic, just arcane) power. It is not suprising the that the tech should be powerful aswell. ADVANCED TECH: Teleporters, Cloning Machined, Time Travel Machines, (Only send into past, for a max of one month) Matrix-like training systems, (without the mind-dies you-die concept), Force Field Generators and much much more. CASUAL TECH: Pretty much everything you can think of from earth (microwaves, eg) except one: Sleep Inducment Machine (SIM) ARMIES Nucleus, weapon wise is more advanced. Tesla, superhuman and tech wise is more populated Nucleus sports a asgardian like armour coloured black/purple and it is nigh-indestrucible Tesla sports a jedi-like robe with the thread one billion times the strength of that of spider silk. The armies come in millions, due to th population of over 24 billion on the planet. if pitched against earth, the sheer number (and the fact that astrillians are 3 times more good at everything then a human. eg strength, speed, energy, intelligence.) would overwhelm and destroy the earth army. 'UPDATE 6: Inferno MAX Capability ' Inferno is pretty op.... One of his power is called Empathic Fire Manipulation and this allows him to basically reach Absolute Burn and reach incalcuable heat levels. He can discharge a fire blast, much like a mega-fire-supernova, which destroys entire galaxies by burning all the chemicals in the stars in the galaxy, leaving them nothing left to burn. It also incinerates planets. This move is called 'Firenova' His other, more precise, move is called 'Hearburn'. Inferno unleashes a compressed beam of pure empathic fire and heat, which burns all in its path. He can also use this to burn through a planet core, destroying the planet. Category:Blog posts